A new sensei
by SpockDarling26
Summary: Byakuran es el nuevo doctor en la escuela a la que asiste Shoichi, ¿Que pasara cuando se encuentren e Irie descubra los sentimientos de su nuevo doctor? I know, pesimo summary xd


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano.

**-o-o-o**

-Ma-maestra- llamo el joven muchacho de rojos cabellos- ¿puedo ir a la enfermería?, me siento un poco mal- pronuncio las palabras mientras sostenía su estomago.

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres que alguien te acompañe?- pregunto la mujer acomodando sus lentes con su dedo índice.

-No, puedo llegar por mi cuenta- no quiso sonar grosero pero era la verdad, el podía llegar solo y no quería que algunos de sus compañeros perdiera la lección del día por su culpa.

Abandono el salón, una vez afuera respiro profundamente. Tanta gente le hacía sentir extraño, no estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de tantas personas. Se sentía mareado y le dolía el estomago, se pregunto si tal vez la cena le había hecho algún mal. Camino hacia la enfermería y para su sorpresa la mujer que habitualmente le atendía no estaba ahí, en su lugar había un hombre muy apuesto, debía decirlo con cabellos color blanco como la nieve. Se quedo estático en su lugar por unos momentos hasta que el nuevo doctor noto su presencia.

-¡Mi primer paciente del día!- exclamo el Doctor con una sonrisa en los labios- Pero pasa, ven y dime que te duele- palmeo el colchón de la cama donde estaba sentado, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo. Irie obedeció y se sentó a su lado.

-Y-yo- malditos nervios, pensó el pequeño- Me duele el estomago- dijo de golpe alzando un poco la voz.

-Bien, te daré estas pastillas y deberás recostarte hasta que se pase el dolor, despídete del 3er y 4to periodo- sonrió y después frunció el ceño- Pero que descortés eh sido, no me eh presentado, mi nombre es Byakuran. Byakuran Gesso-

-Irie Shoichi, un placer- dijo el pelirrojo desde la camilla, comenzaba a darle sueño, tal vez sea algún efecto de las pastillas.

-Puedes dormir si lo deseas, yo estaré aquí para cuidarte- dijo en un tono que Shoichi no logro reconocer, pero sus palabras le hicieron sentir avergonzado.

-Solo lo dice porque es su trabajo, no porque le importes- se decía a sí mismo. Coloco un brazo sobre sus ojos y después de unos minutos se quedo profundamente dormido.

Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue el rostro del nuevo doctor, esa imagen le hizo sentirse de alguna manera un tanto feliz, pues nunca antes nadie había velado sus sueños.

-Buenos días bella durmiente, espero que ya estés mejor- le dijo para luego colocar su mano en su frente, comprobando si tenía fiebre, pensó Irie.

-Parece que está bien-

-¿Entonces puedo irme ya?- pregunto un tanto avergonzado, la mirada de Byakuran le ponía nervioso.

-Si eso es lo que deseas, Sho Chan, aun puedes quedarte a pasar el rato conmigo- el doctor soltó una risita divertida y tapo su boca con una de sus manos, ese gesto le pareció de lo más lindo al pelirrojo.

-Am esto, Y-yo…- las palabras no salían de su boca, era imposible con Byakuran viéndole de ese modo tan, tan… como decirlo…

-Vale, si no quieres no, puedes irte-

-Yo no quiero irme- dijo en un hilo de voz, que el peliblanco pudo escuchar perfectamente.

-Entonces no lo hagas- se acerco al pequeño pelirrojo y coloco su mano en una de sus sonrojadas mejillas- Sho Chan eres tan lindo- le dijo, haciendo que Irie se alarmara un poco sin saber que hacer o que decir. Y no fue necesario hacer o decir algo porque instantes después Byakuran atrapo sus labios con los suyos en un dulce beso, que después se volvió más y más apasionado, Irie se dejo llevar por su doctor, el cual ya estaba sobre él en la camilla donde momentos antes se encontraba durmiendo. Todo eso era nuevo para Shoichi, nunca había estado así con nadie, y en el fondo se alegraba de que fuera con Byakuran porque nadie le había gustado de esa manera nunca antes.

Byakuran besaba su cuello, dejando algunas marcas que a su parecer lucían muy bien ahí, con sus manos acariciaba el pecho del más pequeño por sobre su ropa, haciendo que Irie dejara salir mas y mas suspiros por su boca. Decidió que era ya momento de deshacerse de ese estorboso uniforme, desabotono la camisa del muchacho y continúo acariciando su esbelto pecho, ahora Irie lucia más rojo que antes.

-Sensei pare…- decía débilmente.

-A estas alturas deberías llamarme solo Byakuran, Sho Chan- dijo en su oído, para después morder su oreja.

-ah!- gimió, para después cubrir su boca avergonzado.

Byakuran se deshizo de su blanca bata de hospital tirándola en algún lugar de la habitación.

-Está bien, quiero escucharte- se coloco sobre él, sentándose sobre sus caderas, para así alcanzar la mano con la que se cubría, enlazo sus dedos con los propios, se inclino y beso sus labios, Irie correspondió al beso de una manera diferente a las ocasiones anteriores, con mucha más pasión, Byakuran noto ese cambio y se apresuro a continuar; dejo sus labios y bajo por su cuello, por el pecho hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón, se dispuso a abrirlo y cuando logro deshacerse de los pantalones del muchacho, comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, sonriendo.

-¿Aun quieres que pare, Sho Chan?-

-N-no… sigue, por favor sigue-

A Byakuran le agrado, más bien le encanto oír esa respuesta por parte del chico, eso significaba que se sentía bien, muy bien. Había esperado tanto tiempo por este momento, en donde pudiera tener al pelirrojo solo para él, donde pudiera hacerlo suyo. Y tenía que admitir que en la realidad era mucho mejor que en su imaginación.

Se detuvo un momento a admirar su cuerpo, lo dicho, era mejor que en sus fantasías.

-By-Byakuran san, n-no me veas así-

El peliblanco sonrió, le encantaba esa parte de él, tan lindo, pensaba. Ya no podía esperar más. Cuando se disponía a "ir más lejos" los golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron, Gruño con furia y recordó, para su pesar que se encontraban en terreno de la escuela y tenia como deber cuidar de los estudiantes, aunque la verdad fuera que solo uno le importara realmente, y dicho estudiante estaba debajo suyo, y bastante sonrojado.

-Alguien llama…-

-Sí, vístete, vuelvo pronto- deposito un suave beso en su frente, y luego desapareció tras la puerta de la enfermería. Irie obedeció y se vistió.

-¿Qué eh estado a punto de hacer?- pensaba alarmado- Apenas conozco a esa persona, aunque es muy apuesto… AH! Pero aun así eso no es correcto- tomo su cabeza con ambas manos, ya no sabía ni que pensar.

Cuando Byakuran regreso, lo encontró ya cambiado y sentado sobre la silla frente a su escritorio. El rojo de su cara aun no desaparecía. No tenia caso ocultarlo más, le diría la verdad.

-Te quiero- se lo dijo directamente, para que andar con rodeos. El muchacho abrió los ojos de sobremanera, al parecer no esperaba una confesión.

-eso… Y-yo-

-No es necesario que digas nada, solo escúchame- espero hasta que el chico asintió y continuo- Yo te quise desde el primer momento en que te vi, lo sé, suena estúpido pero así fue, fue el primer día de curso, hace seis meses. Yo desde ese momento quise saber más de ti, buscaba el momento apropiado para decírtelo o para hablar contigo pero…-

-Eso que dices… ¿es cierto?- hablo despacio.

-Por supuesto-

-Lo de hace rato…- callo, no se atrevía a decirlo.

-No lo planee, lo juro. Tu llegaste y yo me encargue de aliviarte, lo de después fue…- miro al chico, estaba rojo a más no poder pero mantenía la mirada fija en él- Fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado- termino diciendo. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido pero con un brillo bailando en ellos. Esas palabras lo hicieron sentir muy feliz.

-Déjame amarte Sho Chan- tomo entre sus manos las manos de Irie y deposito en cada una de ellas un pequeño y corto beso.

-Y-yo no sé qué decir, es la primera vez que…-

-Shh! Solo tienes que decir que si, y yo te hare la persona más feliz del mundo- soltó una pequeña risita, no podía creer que el estuviese diciendo aquello.

Irie por su parte también rio, y acepto, Byakuran le gustaba y estaba seguro de poder amarlo. El albino estaba más que contento, así que tomo a Irie en brazos, igual a la forma en que los novios cargan a sus novias camino a su luna de miel.

-¿By-Byakuran san que hace?-

-No pensaras que dejare "esto" a medias, ¿verdad?- Irie se sonrojo tanto que parecía un tomate maduro, el peliblanco lo deposito en la cama y comenzaron a besarse y demás, esta vez nadie interrumpió, Byakuran había tomado medidas contra eso.

-¿Pero que le pasa al doctor?- se quejaba un estudiante.

-Necesito recostarme- decía otro.

-basta chicos, el doctor está ocupado ahí lo dice- la chica señalo un mini-pizarrón pegado en la puerta de la enfermería, el cual decía: "Atiendo a personas gravemente heridas, favor de esperar". Y por los ruidos que se alcanzaban a escuchar se podía decir que era cierto…

Oh my Jashin! (?) es la primera vez que escribo algo parecido a Lemon o Lime –se esconde- Sinceramente no sé cómo me quedo, ya no puedo ni pensar bien xD Son las 3:30 am LOL!

Pero en verdad, en verdad espero que les haya gustado :D

Dejen un comentario con sus opiniones

Onegai –Inserte ojos de corderito aquí(?)- *-* xD

Nos vemos en la próxima(;


End file.
